


Through Time

by ms_archer17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, Kalex, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_archer17/pseuds/ms_archer17
Summary: A collection of KALEX drabbles, snippets, AUs, and short stories.





	1. An Apple A Day

**Author's Note:**

> With so many plots, stories, AUs, tropes and possibilities, I thought I'd compile them all and post them here. Anything and everything under the sun! I sincerely hope you enjoy them as much as I did creating them. Now, onto some KALEX fun!

 

* * *

 

Dr. Alex Danvers is in the 16th hour of her ER shift when she is suddenly pulled away from the floor and is escorted to another area of the hospital.

Her entourage is composed of only herself and 4 police officers. Surely, she isn't in any trouble right? Has she missed any traffic tickets? She is sure that she's ahead in paying for all of her bills. Is it an overdue library book? They stop outside the door on the far end of the hospital's Med-Surg ward. The brunette is still at a loss as to what she is currently doing here instead of attending to some patients in the Emergency Room.

"Dr. Danvers, thank you for your patience," the tall dark officer finally addresses her. "We apologize for the slight secrecy. It's protocol."

"You're just doing your job, Officer uh," the doctor quickly glances at the man's right chest. "Officer Olsen. But to do mine right, you'll have to tell me why exactly is it that I'm needed here."

The cop smiles gently at Alex. "Of course, doctor. Two EMTs will brief you, once inside. We have a patient that needs your assistance on the other end."

Officer Olsen opens the door and gestures for the doctor to go inside. Alex raises an eyebrow but follows the unspoken order. True enough, two EMTs immediately walk up to her to brief her about the patient.

A few moments later and the case just keeps getting mysterious to the brunette. The EMTs report a laceration on the patient's right arm. Usually, this would just be simply taken care of in the ER, but the patient was transported via an ambulance. There must be something more to this.

She walks further into the room where a privacy curtain is drawn around the bed. She could hear quiet murmurs coming from the other side. A man and a woman. Alex decides to announce her presence by a quick clearing of the throat.

"It's the doctor," the male voice whispers, but clearly loud enough for the brunette to hear. "Say something!"

"Uhh, come in?" the female voice says in an unsure fashion that gets a smile out of Alex.

The brunette draws the privacy curtain aside and indeed there are two people behind it, a dark-haired man, and a blonde woman laying on a gurney who is smiling too brightly for someone who has a bleeding arm.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Danvers. I understand that you hurt your arm, miss?"

"She unfortunately did, doctor," the man deadpans. "I will be out of your way but I do have one simple request, if I may?"

"Hmm, go right ahead," Alex answers.

"Doctor, for the sake of my own life," the dark-haired guy pleads, "Please make sure it doesn't scar? Cat's going to kill me."

"Uhh-"

"She's going to tear me apart-"

"Sir, I will do my best-"

"-Limb from limb."

"Winn, stop," the blonde patient who is still smiling tries to intervene but sadly is of no help.

"She'll burn me and scatter my ashes on top of the building."

Alex raises both eyebrows as the man continues to dramatically announce ways that he might be killed while walking away from the room.

"Ah, allow me to offer my apologies, Dr. Danvers," the patient begins. "For my friend and for all of uh, this. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, nothing to apologize for," the doctor assures the blonde as she walks over to the other side to get a better look at the wound. "And call me Alex. I'm sure you're not much younger than I am. And both my parents are Dr. Danvers, It confuses me sometimes."

Pride swells at the brunette's chest as she gets a full belly laugh out of her patient, her very beautiful patient with perfectly curled blonde hair, warm clear blue eyes, lithely built, in fitted dark jeans and a comfortable gray sweater. She looked straight out of a magazine, and for some reason, still smiling at her brightly.

"Okay, Alex," the blonde agrees. "I'm Kara, by the way. Forgive the absence of my manners. Beautiful doctors tend to distract me."

"Oh, is that so?" the brunette fights off the blush she knows is already on her cheeks by focusing on unwrapping the bandage on her patient's right arm. "You must get distracted quite often then."

The blonde guffaws. "No. Just the ones with short brunette hair and lovely hazel eyes."

Alex does not dare look at the blonde in hopes of avoiding getting distracted and blushing even further. "Noted," Alex mumbles as she finally has her first glimpse of the laceration. "I'll send out a mass email to my doctors and attach some applications."

The pretty patient actually snorts this time. "Unless they're named Alex, they wouldn't qualify."

The brunette ignores the last quip and gets to work. The laceration is a clean one, thankfully, it will be an easy job. Alex looks up to ask a question and immediately stops at the sight of Kara staring intently at her with bright blue eyes and a lopsided smile.

"Uhm," the doctor stutters. "May I ask how this happened?"

The blonde slightly shakes her head out of a daze. "Oh! Um, you see," the patient runs a hand through her hair. "We were playing with swords."

"Swords?" the doctor repeats. Now, that one, she had not heard before.

"Well, we had fake ones and real ones," the blonde explains. "I asked Winn, my friend from earlier, to uh- practice with me and we really didn't know that we happened to have the real ones. So, long story short, we were stupid and I got cut by a very real and very sharp sword." Kara ended the spiel with a smile.

"So, you just happen to have these swords laying around at your place?" the doctor asks curiously.

"Not my place, of course," Kara clarifies. "But we do have them." The blonde goes back to staring at the doctor keenly with a smirk playing on her lips.

Alex diverts her attention on finishing up the bandage on the blonde's arm. After a few moments, she finally looks up. "And, you're all done," the doctor declares. She notices Kara's eyes locked onto her chin? Her teeth? Her lips?

With concern evident in her voice, the brunette questions, "Are you in any pain, Kara?"

"Not at all," the blonde sighs. "Just a little sting. Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure? I can give you something for the pain if you'd like," the brunette offers.

"I'm sure, Alex," the patient nods firmly.

"Alright. Here are the care instructions," the doctor hands Kara a few pieces of paper. "And some good news in regards to your friend's life, it won't scar." Alex sends a small smirk before disposing of all her used equipment and trash.

Kara lets out another adorable laugh, one that will stay with Alex for the rest of the week, surely. "I'm sure you just saved his life. But I won't tell him until we get to the car. He might grovel at your feet if I do it now."

The blonde starts sliding out of the bed, texting with the phone on her hand. Alex sorts out the minimal paperwork she has for the patient. They both stand up and head for the door.

"Thank you very much for your help, Alex," the blonde speaks sincerely. "I once again would like to apologize for the intrusion. Sorry, and thanks for being so patient, even if I'm actually the patient."

Both women share a nice laugh. Kara starts to look around the room, seemingly in search of something.

"Uhm, do you happen to have a pen and paper?"

Alex pats her scrubs down. She doesn't have anything on her except for her ID. She searches the side pockets of her pants and finds a receipt from a coffee shop from this morning. Luckily, pens are in abundance at the hospital. She offers both to an eager Kara.

The blonde makes use of a desk by the door as the doctor hears voices from the other side. They sound ready to transport their patient back to her place.

Kara stands upright once more and nervously bumps her knuckles together. Her eyes hold trepidation and uncertainty. She takes a deep breath offers the brunette a blinding smile.

"Since you just saved my life and that of my friend's," Kara toes the flooring with her shoe. "I'd like to say thank you."

"Oh, you already did," Alex frowns. "Many times, in fact. And it's my job."

"Yes, I understand that," the blonde steps closer to the doctor. "But I'd still like to express my gratitude."

Winn picks the perfect moment to barge in through the door. "Kara, we have to leave! Cat is being herself and you know how much we don't want that, so chop chop!"

The dark-haired man turns to Alex, "Dr. Danvers you are amazing and I love you and I feel like I already owe you my life so, thank you. Anything you need? You give me a call, alright? Okay! Kara, come on!"

Winn grabs onto his friend's uninjured arm and starts guiding her out, but not until Kara could get a grab onto one of the lapels of Alex's lime-green scrubs and drops a note into her left chest pocket.

"See you later, Doctor!" the blonde exclaims before being completely hauled away by her friend.

Alex stands still in the doorway, unable to move, in shock and dumbfounded about what she just experienced for the past several minutes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" A loud, fascinated, pissed off Dr. Lane approaches Alex in a hurry.

"YOU MET KARA ZOR-EL!"

"Uhh, you know her?"

"DO I KNOW HER? EVERYBODY KNOWS HER, ALEX!"

"I don't get it," the taller doctor frowns.

"Wait," the shorter woman calms herself for a moment and analyzes her friend's baffled expression. "You really don't know."

The brunette shrugs and shakes her head.

"Your patient earlier-"

"Yes. Kara."

"-is a very famous actress. She's known all over the world and everyone loves her because of a superhero series. Have you really not heard of Supergirl?"

"Oh. Supergirl."

"DAMMIT ALEX! YOU MET SUPERGIRL AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE WAS!"

"I had too many things to handle and did not have time to indulge in movies, Lucy."

Lucy lets out an indignant growl at Alex's nonchalance.

"Oh, she left me a note." The taller doctor pulls out the forgotten receipt from her pocket. Lucy lunges for it but the taller brunette is quick. She lifts the note over her head, where the shorter woman can't reach it.

"Not fair, Danvers!" Lucy tries to make a jump for it but fails miserably. Alex smirks.

"Fine," Dr. Lane gives up, a miffed expression stuck on her face. "I'll let you read it in peace. You better text me ALL ABOUT IT! I'm not kidding, Alex. I'll call your mom if you don't!"  

"Okay, okay," the brunette agrees. The shorter woman runs off into the opposite direction and sends the other doctor a wave before turning into a corner and out of view. A chill runs down the back of her neck at the thought of having her mom set her up with another potential date.

Alex opens the note and immediately blushes. She can hardly wait.

 

_'An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but would a coffee date on Saturday make her stay? Pretty please with cherries on top? Call me. xxx-xxx-xxxx Kara'_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people still giving comments and kudos to my other kalex fic 'Don't Let Go', I am very thankful. Y'all are wonderful and amazing! Don't you all worry, I am finishing that story and will not abandon it. I was occupied for quite some time as I have decided to join my country's Armed Forces and was busy with the processing and paperwork. I have several weeks before I ship out and I will certainly try to get as many stories out as I possibly can before I take on this great new adventure. Happy Easter everyone! I wish you all the best!


	2. A Little Fall of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently heard the song and voila! Uhm, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Regular updates are quite the challenge, I must say. 60-hour work weeks and pre-BMT training do take quite a number out of a person. But I'll try my best to post chapters. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 

 

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._

 

* * *

 

 

A bank alarm blared loudly on a dim, cloudy day in National City two blocks away from where Kara and Winn were enjoying a rather nice stroll after brunch. Upon hearing the distress, the blonde instantly set into action while entirely forgetting one very important detail- she had lost her powers and was currently recovering.

"Kara, what are you doing?" a very panicked Winn followed the blonde into an alleyway.

"My job, Winn," Kara briskly responded while working on revealing her Supergirl outfit under her day clothes. "I have to help!"

Winn caught the clothes Kara threw at him and instantly bundled them into his bag. "You have no powers! How are you exactly going to do that?"

"I'll figure it out," the blonde tossed her glasses at her dark-haired friend in hopes of slowing him down before she turned the corner and ran as fast as humanly possible. Glancing behind her with no Winn in sight, Kara exhaled a small sigh of relief.

The human-for-right-now heroine spotted what looked like a getaway car and dashed towards it. She took a glance at the entrance and observed three armed men carrying big bags headed for her location. Kara poised herself directly in front of the car desperately wishing her confidence and reputation would be enough to thwart the criminals.

Upon seeing Supergirl in all her glory, the robbers instantly pointed their guns at her, and even without her powers, Kara was able to clearly observe how nervous these men were. First heist, perhaps? She could work with this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's not going to work on me." Kara raised a hand in a placating gesture and mustered up all her courage. "It would be best if you just put the guns down. Please."

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Two of the robbers tightened their grip on their weapons.

"You don't want to hurt the people of National City," Supergirl carefully took small steps forward. Frightening these men in a panic would not be conducive to her purpose.

The blonde armed man who was behind the other two knitted his eyebrows in contemplation before deciding to lower his gun. One down, two to go.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Feeling nervous, feeling scared, feeling vulnerable... it wasn't something Supergirl was used to. Having her powers were a safety net, something she always had that would guarantee that no harm would befall her, an assurance that she would be able to help and save innocent lives and countless people. And now, it was something she had to live without, these men would not even need Kryptonite to hurt her, all they needed to do was to pull the trigger.

Kara felt her hands trembling, she hoped that none of the others took notice. The blonde exhaled, "I know you're scared. And at the end of the day, we all want to make sure that we take care of our families. But don't you see that this isn't the right way?"

The one to her left with dark hair took a big gulp as his hand wavered. He too has reached a resolve and dropped his weapon. Just one more.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"There are about a dozen ways that I could stop you right now," the heroine gazed directly at the lone armed man's watery eyes. "But I don't think I have to."

Kara took another step closer to the robber. "Because this is not you," the heroine peered at the other men. "It isn't any of you."

"I believe that we are better than this."

Please let this work _._

"We choose who we want to be."

Let them make the right choice.

"And I know you're going to choose to be a better man," Supergirl concluded her speech with both her arms raised in a show of surrender. A call to let this man know that she won't harm him.

The last robber in a beanie dropped the money bag but kept a firm hold on his gun. He gradually lowered it until it leveled at the heroine's chest. And in an instant, several things happened at once.

An explosion nearby.

Someone knocked Kara to the ground.

A gunshot went off.

A pained grunt.

Several gasps.

Warmth spread on the heroine's stomach.

Supergirl took a moment to catch her breath and quickly zeroed in on the person who knocked her over. A slender woman with brunette locks was currently set prone upon her, she felt the person release shallow breaths and another pained grunt. Kara promptly sat up, carefully taking the brunette with her. A familiar scent wafted through the heroine's nose along with the unmistakable metallic smell of blood. The robber a few feet away looked in horror at the discharged gun in his hand and quickly tossed it away, clearly an accident, apologies from his mouth went unnoticed. Despite the warmth on her middle, there was no pain evident, which could only mean one thing... An ill feeling settled within her chest that instantly turned for the worse when she finally laid eyes on the face of the woman before her.

No.

"Rao, Alex!," exclaimed the superhero while she laid her lover on her back to the hard ground. Blood seeped through the middle of Alex's torso, completely soaking her light gray sweater.

Lightning briefly lit up the gloomy skies and Alex's dimming hazel eyes, a thunderous boom following shortly.

The agent opened her mouth. "Kara... bullet went t-through," she spoke with clear difficulty. "Are- you hurt?"

The blonde grabbed Alex's left hand and squeezed as hard as possible, her other hand brushing the hair off of her beloved's beautiful face. "I'm fine. You saved me." She caressed the brunette's cheek as tears blurred her vision temporarily.

Alex's labored breathing snapped Kara's focus away, enough for her to scream, "HELP! Please send help!" to the crowd that's gathered several feet from them.

"G-good," the brunette tried to get out, a small grin forming on her paling lips.

There were tears at every blink, Kara could not stop them. She felt helpless, hopeless, as the love of her life continued to bleed out in front of her. The blonde cannot hear Alex's heartbeat, not without her powers, nor could she hear the sirens of the ambulance that could possibly save the brunette's life. The heroine needed her to hold on just a little bit longer. She settled for calling her lover's name intermittently to keep her awake.

Alex's eyes closed minutely and Kara readjusted her grip on the brunette's hand and pinched hard at the webbing between the ring and index finger.

"S-still here," the agent gulped a considerable amount of times while blood trickled out of one side of her mouth. "D-don't feel any p-pain..."

Kara cupped the brunette's face, intent on making eye contact. "Alex, I love you. Hold on for me," she pleaded. Small pellets of water drizzled down from the sky, coating the agent's slowly moving chest, her breaths shifting more strained at every cycle.

"Don't leave me," the blonde's words merely a whisper as more tears joined the heavy raindrops and blood on the brunette's soaked clothes.

"L-love you... I'm h-here... Always..."

With those final words, Alex's hazel eyes were out of view and her body ceased all movement. The heroine laid her head on her lover's chest, right ear poised directly above a now silent heart. And even in the absence of her powers, the blonde knew it would never beat ever again. Kara closed her eyes, sirens and heavy footsteps surrounded her as the tears continued to fall.

 

* * *

 

 

_And rain... will make the flowers grow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read your thoughts! Leave me a line if you'd like!


	3. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again?
> 
> My sincere apologies for being absent for almost a year. I've finished Military training and Tech School and I am now serving my country full-time. It's dim and cold here at my base so hopefully, this means I'll spend more time at home and post more chapters!
> 
> Anyways, this is sort of a Celeb AU. It came outta nowhere and just wrote itself.
> 
> On to more Kalex stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

No one says no to Lucy Lane. And as her manager, Kara Zor-El's contract doesn't even allow her to say anything but yes to the fiery brunette. Well, she can say no, of course. But being an actress working with Lucy, she learned that agreeing to her demands is always the easier route. This is why Kara finds herself at the end of a concert headlined by Lucy's current favorite singer.

After a sufficient amount of tugging, begging, and a perfectly timed call from her publicist, Kara manages to duck out of meeting the singer. She enjoyed herself quite a lot and the singer had a phenomenally beautiful voice but something tells Kara that she'll just end up embarrassing herself if she went through with the meeting.

You see, interviews, big crowds of cheering people, paparazzi, stunts, award shows and such, these are things Kara has always welcomed. It is part of being an actress after all, but for some reason, meeting Alex Danvers somehow makes her positively terrified.

Through text, the blonde promises to meet her manager at the bar they frequent after she's done. A few drinks should settle her little anxiety.

Upon arrival, Kara makes a beeline for a seat at the bar. She knows Lucy enough that she's sure her manager will take her sweet time before she appears. She sighs and decides for a light drink to start off with.

The actress has just received her second glass when she feels someone slide next to her followed by a husky feminine voice that blurts out, "Jack and Coke, please. Make that a double."

The blonde chokes on her drink immediately upon recognizing exactly who the woman was right next to her. Alex Danvers. Just her luck. Of course, they'd meet right when she was having a coughing fit. Very attractive.

The violent coughs persist and she feels a warm hand carefully caress her back.

“Are you okay? Can we get some water please?” The actress can hear the worried tone on the singer's voice.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Kara sputters out as her hacks settle. She notices the casual yet elegant wear that the singer is currently sporting. A leather jacket with a burgundy V-neck top matched with dark skinny jeans and heeled boots. It's completely unfair how attractive this woman is. “Thanks,” she adds as Alex quickly passes her a glass of water.

The hand that is smoothly running up and down Kara’s back stills abruptly. She turns to find the brunette with an astonished look on her face.

“You’re Kara Zor-El,” she gasps. “I don’t want to sound annoying but uhh, I’m a fan, uh, really.” Alex runs a hand through her hair and dammit, that was distracting Kara from comprehending what the brunette just said.

“Oh,” the blonde mutters. A split second later, she finally realizes what the other woman just said. “OH! Wait, you know me?”

“Of course,” Alex nods. She politely thanks the bartender after he hands off her drink. “You’re Wondergirl. Everyone absolutely knows you. Uhm, you sound like you at least recognize me, would I be correct in my assumption or...”

Kara chuckles. She feels warmth settling on her cheeks. She just couldn't be sure if it was from the alcohol or from the woman with the lovely hazel eyes chatting with her.

“I uh, actually, I was at your concert earlier with my friend. She makes me listen to all of your songs. She might be a little obsessed and she’ll be here soon so fair warning.”

“Well, just give me the signal when it’s time to run away,” the brunette jokes. They share a quick hearty laugh. “I do hope you enjoyed the show?”

“Oh, I did!” Kara loudly exclaims. She gets a raised eyebrow from the singer. The blonde immediately blushes. “I mean, your voice is gorgeous, n-not that you’re not because you totally are! I mean, your voice is amazing as well as uh, all of you, like in total, uhh...”

An amused smile softens all of Alex’s features and if she wasn’t already overly attractive before, well...

“Thank you, Kara,” she takes a sip from her glass. “It’s not every day that Wondergirl calls you gorgeous. So, forgive me if I want to cement your words into memory.”

Kara, at the moment, just wants to melt in her seat. Alex’s eyes are hypnotizing and she doesn’t have the will to look away. But who would? They would have to be completely insane to do so.

Moments later, salvation comes in a form of one Lucy Lane.

“Kara! There you are!”

“Hey, Luce,” the actress greets her not so punctual manager who takes Alex's appearance with a bit of surprise.

“And I see that you’ve already met the lovely Ms. Danvers,” Lucy gives Kara a subtle wiggle of her eyebrows. That usually means something bad for the blonde. _‘I better brace myself,’_ Kara thinks.

“Hello again, Lucy,” the brunette smiles at the shorter woman.

“Alex, Kara here was truly mesmerized by your show tonight. Oh, you should’ve seen her face. She wouldn’t even talk to me because she said that she needed to 'concentrate'.”

Kara’s eyes bug out of her face. Oh no.

“She did just call me gorgeous. So, I’m inclined to believe you,” the singer replies with a smirk.

“Kara dear," Lucy pipes in as she plants a hand on the actress's arm. "You’re as red as your Wondergirl cape.”

The two women laugh at her expense. She can definitely feel the flush spreading down her neck and chest. A moment passes and Alex carefully takes a phone out of her pocket. She quickly glances at the screen and looks up.

“Forgive me ladies but I have to run,” the brunette looked utterly disappointed if Kara may say so herself. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Kara. Don’t be a stranger." A lingering gaze settles between the two women before the singer breaks it and shifts back to the shorter brunette. "Lucy, I’m sure I’ll see you later?”

“You will. James invited me to that dinner at your place. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” the singer smiles. She sighs and quickly starts tapping the sides of her phone with both hands. “Uh, would you- would you like to join us, Kara? For dinner? I promise you don’t have to say yes-“

“She’ll go!” Lucy almost shouts. “She’s free that day. I have her schedule.”

Alex laughs but looks to Kara for confirmation.

“I-I’d love to, Alex,” the blonde shyly agrees. She stifles the grin that is threatening to appear by biting her lower lip. The singer's gaze seems to follow the movement.

“Great,” the brunette breathes a sigh of relief. “Looking forward to seeing you... you both.” The singer glances at Lucy momentarily before turning back to the actress. “Bye.”

Kara offers a small wave to the retreating form.

“I’m sure she's only interested in seeing you,” the shorter woman wiggles her eyebrows at the blonde once more.

“Lucy!" the blonde pushes at the shorter woman playfully. "That was embarrassing!”

“All I said was the truth. I really don’t see anything wrong with it. You’re the one who blurted out that she was gorgeous. Which she totally is...” the brunette sighs after the statement.

“Still-“

“I got you a date, didn’t I?”

“It- it’s not a date!”

“Meh, call it whatever you want. I bet her sole focus that night would be on you,” Lucy smirks.

Kara blushes anew. When will this end?

The blonde stares at the doorway where the attractive singer exited a few seconds ago. She’s most definitely looking forward to her date-not-date with Alex Danvers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the song 'Heartbeats' by Daniela Andrade & Dabin. I was listening to this song when the idea popped up. So, of course, I had to make it this chapter's title.
> 
> Drop a line or even prompts. I'd love to hear them!


End file.
